Worth it
by cugi-terl
Summary: Sam and Dean are having a very dysfunctional relationship, and Dean is not so sure it's worth it. Incest/Dub Con/Explicit Content. This is really PWP
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I was debating for a while whether to post this, but what the hell, what my sick mind has produced you guys can enjoy. _

_Warning: Incest/Dub Con/Graphic content - you have been warned_

**Chapter 1**

Sam was not in a good mood, Dean could tell as soon as he got in the room.

"Take your clothes off!" he roared first thing through the door. Dean should have expected that he would be in the mood for something like this. Whenever Sam was frustrated or mad for some reason he always ended up working that anger off on Dean.

This time Dean found himself bent over, knelling on the couch, hands tied behind his back, legs spread out and his ass sticking out for Sam to do with it as he pleased. He was slightly annoyed, and a good bit scared about what his brother would do to him. Sam sometimes forgot his own strength when he was working off his anger, and Dean would end up hurt. There would always be sympathy afterwards, soft touches and gentle fucks for weeks after, but Dean learned pretty quickly that even that was not worth suffering through the pain of being his brother's whipping boy.

He felt a slow cares on his ass, and he couldn't help but tense up from the touch.

"Relax, Dean" Said Sam, in a voice that was probably meant to be reassuring but sounded kind of menacing. Dean tried to relax, he felt a hand slip between his legs and grab his semi-hard cock. He may have been scared and annoyed, but being in a submissive position always kind of turned him on. Being in a situation of total submission where Sam could do absolutely anything to him excited him. Sam withdrew the hand and spit on it, then put it back and jerked him off a few times. It was in no way gentle, they were jerky and short thrusts, but Dean was feeling himself hardening never the less. Sam loved to have him hard as rock and begging to come whenever they were playing, he would sometimes torture him for hours or even days not giving him the satisfaction of a climax, and most times it was worth it, but still Dean couldn't help but think that Sam was doing it for his own sadistic pleasure of seeing his brother whimper from painful need.

Sam continued to jerk him off; Dean was panting heavily and thrusting his hips forwards unwittingly. When Dean's cock was fully hard Sam put a little lube on in and slipped a cock ring on. Cock rings were probably Sam's favourite toys, not that the bastard would ever try wearing one himself. Once that was done, Sam caressed his brother's side one more time and stepped back to enjoy the view.

To see Dean like that, with his legs spread out, his ass ready for the taking, his hard cock hanging in between his legs was making Sam's erection more than a little uncomfortable. He unzipped his pants and stroked his cock a few times looking at the sight in from on him. He's had a long day, he had big plans for his brother and he was afraid that he wouldn't last long enough being already so hard, he needed the situation taken care of to give him more time to have his fun with Dean afterwards. So he stepped around the couch to stand in front of Dean's face. His chest was propped against the back of the couch, his head hanging off. He grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled up, so that Dean would be looking at him.

"Open your mouth" He commanded, staring downwards at Dean's worried looking eyes. Dean obeyed immediately. His cock felt very heavy hanging between his legs, and seeing Sam's mood it was evident that he probably wouldn't get his release anytime soon. He tried to resist the temptation but he kept slightly thrusting his hips forward and back trying to alleviate the tension.

While his only thoughts were about his hard cock and the unbearable need to come, Sam started fucking his mouth. Dean wasn't at the best angle for a blowjob, he kept gagging, but Sam held on to his hair and just kept thrusting in and out of his mouth. Sam was groaning and breathing heavily as he kept thrusting up into Dean's mouth, whereas Dean was just working hard to keep himself from throwing up. His pace sped up, with each thrust his balls practically hitting Dean's lips, and he wasn't small either. Finally Sam felt like the release was coming, and he felt like marking Dean would be a good start to the evening, he took his dick out of Dean's mouth.

"Look up" he commanded, and as Dean looked up stretching his neck uncomfortably, he grabbed his dick in his hand and jerked once, twice and a stream of white cum hit Dean directly in the face. Sam rode out his climax enjoying the view of his cum hitting Dean's face, marking Dean as his.

Satisfied, he tucked his dick back in his pants and squatted next to Dean so that their heads were level.

"Good boy, Dean, and now we can get properly started" He said with a smile. He stood up and went back around the couch. Oh, that ass, how much he loved the sight of it, he couldn't resist giving it a little squeeze. Then he went to the toy drawer to select suitable implements. A plug perhaps to keep Dean's erection urgent and painful and a whip to help him work off all that needless steam.

He wasn't feeling very nice today so, having coated the plug generously with lube, he just pushed it in without preparation. Dean whimpered, and it made Sam smile. Now he was perfect, with that hard cock in that beautiful neon pink cock ring hanging between his spread legs, and the big black plug sticking from his ass, Sam was ready to get started.

The first whip was so powerful that Dean couldn't resist screaming out. The second one landed practically without pause. Dean screamed again, normally Sam liked that sound, but today he didn't feel like listening to it, it irritated him. He went back to the toy drawer and returned with a gag, he put it on Dean without a word, and tied it unnecessary tightly. Dean whimpered again. Having done that, Sam returned to the work at hand. He caressed gently the two red welts on Dean's ass which were fading slowly; before he'd be done, there would be a beautiful crisscrossed pattern, just like he liked.

He stood back and got back to the lashing. Dean was moving forward trying to get away from the whip, and Sam didn't really care, the furthest he could go was the back of the couch, and getting there would mean his cock would be rubbing against the harsh leather. Plus Sam liked the look of him pathetically trying to squirm away. He loved the sound the whip made as it cut the air, and Dean's muffled cries as it hit his skin with a satisfying snap.

It was mechanical for Sam, raise his hand, hear those sounds and watched that beautiful ass welt and begin to bleed. It was a harmony, it was beautiful, his cock was painfully hard again.

After about 20 ashes he could go on no longer, the groans Dean was making, the way he was squirming trying to protect himself, but not daring to turn around so his ass wouldn't be exposed. He need to claim that ass, especially when it looks so delicious, with those beautiful patterns and blood dripping slowly off. He could hear Dean sobbing silently, and begging him to stop through the gag. But his cock was still nice and hard rubbing uncomfortably against the leather.

Sam smiled. He slowly took off his belt, then his pants. He jerked his dick a few times, god he was hard.

He approached Dean and pulled him back by the hips to his initial position where he was kneeling on the couch, his legs spread and his cock hanging there, red and hard. Dean was crying and sniffling on the other side. Sam found those sounds exciting. He pulled out the plug, pushing it in and out a few times before fully removing it, and then generously coated his cock in lube. He caressed Dean's damaged ass, and the latter jerked in response. Sam pulled him back again and aligned his cock with Dean's hole, oh how much he wanted to fuck that hole.

He started slowly pushing in, his hands on Deans sides, so he wouldn't be touching his pained ass. Dean was still whimpering; once half way through Sam pulled out, and pushed in again, this time more deeply. Then again, this time his balls connecting with Dean's bloody ass. Dean screamed through the gag. Sm felt so good having his member buried deep in that tight ass. He started fucking him, breathing heavily and loving every pained whimper that Dean produced in response to his thrusts. It felt divine to be fucking him. Sam couldn't remember the last time it felt so good.

Lately it's been fumbles in bed with soft words and gentle thrusts, Sam hated that shit, he only did it so that his brother would then allow him to do this to him, not that he would have been much deterred if Dean was unwilling. He had been reluctant on a few occasions in fact, those occasions were thrilling to Sam, seeing his brothers scared face as he realised Sam wasn't going to stop was simply priceless.

He kept fucking, his cock was ramming Dean's ass faster and faster. Sam was close to his release. He slowed down his pace. He wanted a change of position. He removed his cock and grabbed Dean's tied hands and turned him around to sit on the couch, and to Sam's satisfaction he just caught Dean's look of pain as his tortured buttocks hit the couch, he pulled him so that he would be lying along the couch rather than half-lying, half-sitting across it; Dean ended up on his back, quite uncomfortably because of his bound hands, and this way Sam could see both his mark still glimmering on Dean's face and Dean's evidently painful cock as he was fucking him, and best off all he could see Dean's face as his ass would be grating against the hard leather as Sam was fucking him. Sam climbed over him, hovering between his spread legs, and reinserted his cock briskly by guiding it in with one hand while holding himself up with the other. Dean made a whining sound again and Sam loved that he could see his face. He started thrusting and Dean's pained face as he thrust into him was driving him mad. He leaned in and licked the gag, he wanted to kiss his brother, to claim him with his tongue, but the muffled cries were too satisfying to remove the gag. He moved back up and sped up. As his dick was thrusting in and out of Dean he was carefully observing his face.

He couldn't possibly last long like that, he slowed a little and started more long and drawn out thrusts to prolong his pleasure, but before long his balls tightened and barely had time to pull out his dick and come all over Dean's stomach and chest. His climax was amazing, he collapsed on top of his brother. After enjoying the afterglow for a minute, Sam became aware of Dean's hard dick sandwiched between them. He supposed that after an orgasm like that he should let his brother cum too. He probably deserved it.

_AN: There we go, hope you enjoyed that. Second/last chapter will be up shortly. Please review, pretty please ... I live for reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Sorry I took so long. I was busy the last few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway_

Dean was very uncomfortable, his ass hurt like hell from the undeserved flogging he just received, and it would probably be weeks before he could sit down without wincing, and as well as that his dick was screaming for attention. He wanted to cum so bad it was unbelievable he hasn't exploded yet. And now with Sam laying on top of him the weight on his arms was becoming painful, and he couldn't help trying to rub his dick off Sam's stomach to try to get off.

Not that he didn't enjoy the fucking itself, but coupled with everything else he couldn't exactly say he was having a good night, he was clenching his teeth around the gag, and he really, really needed to cum.

Sam finally raised himself off and got off the couch. Dean looked after him longingly, his whole state making him want to cry. Sam returned about a minute later with a knife. First he pushed Dean's side so that was lying sideways on the couch with his ass facing towards Sam, and then Sam cut his hands free. Then he led him to lay back on his back, Dean couldn't stop himself from wincing as his butt reconnected with the couch.

"I want you to put your hands above your head and keep them there." Sam said to him. And even though he really yearned to use his hands to relive the pressure in his cock, he complied. He didn't want to piss Sam off, this punishment was undeserved, and would get him weeks of repentance from his brother. A deserved punishment was even less fun. He put his arms up above his bed and clenched his hands together and stared at Sam expectantly.

Then Sam cut off his gag, and leaned in and kissed him long and hard as soon as it was off. Dean wanted to move his hands to put into Sam's hair, but he didn't dare move them from above his head. Sam's tongue invaded his mouth and they fought for dominance for a minute or so. These were the only times Dean could fight full force, Sam didn't like him just leaving his tongue lie limp and take it.

"Oh Dean, I love you so much" Sam said when they finally separated.

"I love you too" Dean answered. He was filling with hope. Sam was getting sentimental, that meant he might get to cum tonight yet.

"You know I don't like hurting you" Dean wasn't sure that was true, but he wasn't stupid enough to say that out loud. He just smiled back somewhat timidly. Sam let out a happy laugh and kissed him again, this time a briefer, lighter kiss.

"And I am going to reward you for being such a good boy."

"Thank you" Dean said, sighing with relief. Finally he would get his release. Sam kissed him again, invading with his tongue, taking his time, while Dean's erection was screaming for attention. When Sam got his fill of Dean's gorgeous mouth he started moving downwards, licking and kissing his way down; he paused by a nipple and took into his mouth sucking arduously. Unusually he liked teasing and biting and hearing Dean squirm, but he was evidently in the repentant stage already so he was only giving pleasure and not pain.

Not that Dean didn't enjoy a little pain every once in a while. He supposed they would not have gotten to this stage in their relationship if Dean didn't accept and even encourage Sam when he first demonstrated an affinity for dominating and punishing his brother. Dean had to keep so much under control all the time, that it was refreshing to relinquish control every once in a while, to just enjoy.

He wasn't sure when it went too far; he should have said something the first time the pain went past his comfort level. Or that time that Sam strapped him up and left him with a cock ring on and a vibrator in his ass for a whole night, or the first night Sam flogged him bloody and fucked him with a beer bottle. He definitely should have said something when Sam forced him to have sex when he truly and really didn't want to. But he kept ceding little bits of himself for years, in the fear of upsetting his beloved brother and now it got to a stage that he was practically always out of his comfort zone, letting Sam do the things that he did, for the promise of a gentle fuck and a cuddle afterwards, and let's be honest, out of fear too.

Dean was forcefully pulled out of his thoughts as Sam's tongue licked a long line along his cock, he whimpered. Sam licked again and it was a heavenly feeling. He clenched his hands and started moaning as Sam licked up and down his dick. Sam slowly inserted a finger into his ass and started moving it in and out of him. He kept licking it like a lollipop, moving his tongue all along the length, from the cock ring up to the very tip, giving it a teasing little touch before going back down to start again. After a few more licks he finally took Dean into his mouth.

The elder brother was going crazy, writhing and moaning senselessly; the pain of his buttocks was completely forgotten for the moment. Sam inserted another finger and started sucking harder while fucking his brother with his fingers.

"Please" Dean exclaimed, "please" he repeated completely out of breath. Sam raised his mouth from Dean's cock and asked with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want, Dean? Tell me!"

"Please, let me cum, please…" Dean continued begging incoherently. Sam got back to sucking him, and the feeling of that hot wet mouth on his cock and those fingers rubbing against his prostate was driving him mad.

Finally Sam decided to relent. He used his second hand to press a small button at the side of the cock ring that opened it. He threw it somewhere by the side of the couch, and continued sucking, as well as rubbing his fingers against Dean's little bundle of nerves. After about two more seconds Dean was coming into his mouth with a loud groan. Sam continued to lick as the cum flowed into his mouth and swallowed it as it came. When he felt the cock start to go limp in his mouth he finally removed his fingers and swallowing the last drops of cum went up to hover above his brother. Once their heads were at the same level, Sam kissed him, long and slow one more time. Dean could taste himself in Sam's mouth. He felt on the 7th heaven kissing his brother. Dean was ecstatic. He felt boneless but absolutely satisfied and fulfilled after his overwhelming orgasm.

Maybe it was all worth it after all.

"Let's go get you cleaned up" Sam said as their lips finally separated, and as Sam smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back.

Or maybe he was just lying to himself thinking it was.

_AN: Please, please review. At least one word to let me know what you think_


End file.
